Smear of Feather's
by Dramatic person
Summary: I am Tai Lung, twin sister to Tang Shen. We were as close as a blade of grass. Were. Until the burning. Now everything is smeared and tattered-and all I know is one thing. My sister is dead. All I can do is two things. Find Hamato Yoshi. Come back to take care of my precious niece-Miwa. If only things were black and white, not a smeared aurora of colors and feathers.


Being the last person alive in your family haunts you.

I suppose I'm no different, the blazing memory refusing to leave me alone. It replays over and over in my head like a broken record, scratching any other thoughts away. Not even the gorgeous view of nature is easing my pain nor the rumble of the speeding train engine it rocks me like a newborn baby.

A baby…Miwa… my niece...

I groan, head against a glass window though that blurs the view and will brake my neck all to soon. I should have stayed with Saki. Should have listened when he said it was best not to go after a man better left to suffer, in his words.

My hands clenched, fists I quickly shoved into my sweater sleeves, a little more pain bashing in as my hands scratched against hidden knives. A kunoichi on a mission especially out of country, should always be prepared. This was something I learned from childhood , what Tang Shen and me learned together. What we would still live together if it wasn't for that dammed Hamato Yo-

I froze all thought, return to a straight posture against the hard cushions of dull orange seats. That was what I left for. To hear Yoshi's testimony from his own throat, a part of me hoping, believing that Saki was somehow wrong. But how could she tell which brother was right?

My back slumped as a low sigh escaped her as older, less fresh memories trickled in. I glanced to the glass, the all two clear glass that showed her valley's and hills and Sakkara tress. But my attention was on her ghost of a reflection, all too much like my burned and buried sister. It was only the cropped hair and out of place blue eyes that showed the difference. But even that was enough to remember of the precious part I lost only days ago.

Tang Shen…what happened? Why did you leave me? How can my only sister, my twin, my best friend since birth, be gone?

Not even just gone. Killed. By the husband!

I closed my eyes, concentrating inward to settle my typhoon of loss, pain, and questions. I could not believe that Yoshi killed my sister, his own wife, just when she had given him a daughter. After considering him a brother? After becoming his sitter in-law at the awkward, beautiful proposal he made under Sakkara blossoms to Tang Shen? The way he held his baby girl, so close like he never wanted to let go?

I would not believe that until she looked into his serious yet caring eyes, and those same eyes. Till I see the dull glint of one who has killed.

I opened my own sky blue eyes, seeing nothing yet certain of everything.

I am Tai Lung. Tang Shen's only blood family.

Once I get to New York, I'll find him.

Get his side.

Decide the truth.

And no matter what, come back to my beautiful niece Miwa to make sure I do all I can in her sister's absence.

I just hope Saki knew what he was doing. Despite his newfound ugliness and scars, it doesn't change my feelings or trust in him.

I felt it, despite all the brokenness and cracks, warm feelings.

The light of hope and a deep crush in a seemingly unlovable man,Saki. The man that came to me with Miwa in his arms and scars across his sides. Came to me to heal his wounds, to quiet the crying babe Miwa, and finally to tell the gruesome tale. At least his version. A tale of a simple visit to my sister's new home with her husband in the fields, of blood and murder and anger that ended in a horrible burning of broken homes and scared bodies.

"All I did was walk in, and I found Tang Shen on the floor, Yoshi standing over her with his suko claws bloody. He was about to kill Miwa, but I-" at that point whatever Saki said went flew right past me, my head screaming, heart both spewing lava and frozen shards.

I ran right out, all the way on foot as fast as the wind, not stopping until I reached the burn down home that Shen was so exited to finally live in with Yoshi.

Not crying until I had reached the house burned to black nightmares.

I felt wetness on cascade in a shower at the fresh, awful memory, rubbing traitorous eyes so confused by the sudden loss and tragedy.

I would never get Tang Shen, my best friend, my sister back.

I could never give Miwa the mother she would dream of.

All I could do was cry and cry till the river was dry and my only hope for tomorrow…

_Yoshi-Why?_

**I know it's short but it's a introduction to Tai Lung's story,but I have a huge plan for were this story will go ;)**

**I really hope you enjoyed the tip of the iceberg :) But don't worry, I'll update both my stories, Dark Past Strange Future (A OC/AU good story) and this one :)**

**Please let me know what you think in the review's and if I should update soon :D**


End file.
